


Your Eyes Only

by skyeward33



Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [5]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward33/pseuds/skyeward33
Summary: Ryan/Daniel sends a sexy picture and there's no way that's going without a... discussion.
Relationships: Daniel Anderson/MC, Ryan Byrne/MC
Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uuh. It's 9am here and I have no control, I'm on a smutty spree.... I really need sleep bad. I am sorry if this is garbage please let me know!
> 
> Side note: it is damn hard to stay original when writing smutty texting after smutty texting... these probably are starting to sound like repeats haha....

Ryan:  
How do you feel about our “relationship status"?  
I feel like we’re more than just “connected" or “friendly”!

You:  
Def more!! 🔥  
Maybe we’re just moving faster than everyone else  
So lovelink’s bot can’t keep up 😂

Ryan:  
😎 Yeah! We’re beating the odds.  
Although I knew that already. I’m having very intense feelings for you.

You:  
You are?? 😮  
Describe them! 😋

Ryan:  
It’s hard to put them into words...

You:   
Try 😉

Ryan:   
I can’t stop thinking about you...  
I want to talk to you all the time...  
I take sexy pictures in the morning in case you ask for one during the day...

You:  
😳😂🔥 Hold on! You have a collection of to-be-sent 🌶 pics??

Ryan:  
I’ve said too much 🤭

You:  
LOL! I need to see them! 😈

Ryan:  
Ok!  
😈 I’ll send one... but it’s for your eyes only!

You:  
I swear! 😋👍

Ryan:   
[image sent: Ryan stands in his kitchen, nothing but a towel riding low around his waist and newspaper in his hand as he leans against the bench]

You:  
Oh. My. God.  
Can I be that towel? 😈

Ryan:  
You can be whatever you want  
But FYI...  
I’d also like to be wrapped around you every morning 😏

You:  
Aha...  
What else should I expect every morning?? 😈

Ryan:   
Breakfast

You:  
Only if I’m having you for breakfast 😉

Ryan:  
You read my mind 😏  
🌶🍆🍑

You:  
Go on...

Ryan:  
😉  
You get the picture

You:  
No, I really don’t. I need A LOT OF DETAILS

Ryan:  
Well okay then... since we mentioned me being wrapped around you, that means you’ve stayed the night...  
So naturally you’re already naked 

You:  
Naturally! 😂

Ryan:  
So... I think I’ll have my breakfast first. I kiss your shoulder, the first place I could reach, before kissing towards your collarbone. This wakes you up just enough for you to enjoy the kisses I litter over your neck and jawline 

You:  
I like where this is going... my kind of wake up.

Ryan:  
😉 I then kiss down down to your chest, my tongue then trailing along the soft skin of your breast and circling around your nipple, teasing you. My hand starts drawing soft patterns on your stomach, trailing down to your thighs and back up, making you shiver from the light touch. I suck gently on your nipple as I let my fingers gently graze over your pubic region, grinning each time my hands cause your shivers.

You:  
I knew you’d be the type to tease!   
Your mouth though... the way you kiss, I know you know how to use your mouth.

Ryan:  
I do 😉  
Comfortable that you’re awake enough to be okay with what I’m doing, I start to kiss down you body, slowly moving lower and lower beneath the covers. All I can smell is the natural scent of you and its driving me insane. I place one final kiss on your stomach before I move all the way down, pushing your thighs apart and burying my face between them

You:  
My hands would immediately move to tangle in your hair, my hips pushing up to give you better access.

Ryan:  
My tongue moves slowly over your clit, savouring the taste of you once again, my hands gently massaging your inner thighs as I circle my tongue around your clit, flicking my tongue every few rounds. The feeling of your hands in my hair, gently pulling against my scalp sends shivers down my spine and I moan against you, fingers digging in slightly to your inner thighs.   
I feel your hips buck up a little every time I hit a sensitive spot, and so I focus directly on that spot for a few minutes, feeling your thighs shaking with pleasure, even pulling away a little at times, as if the pleasure was too overwhelming. After a while like this, trying to slowly build your arousal, I move my right hand down so that I can press my fingers into you.

You:  
That’s exactly what I need from you right now... damn

Ryan:  
You’re so wet from the teasing that two fingers easily push into you, your walls tightening around them as they brush against your g spot. Already aware that my tongue is doing a lot for you, I want to feel you quaking underneath me. I start to match my fingers movements with my tongue, circling both your clit and your gspot until I can feel your wetness leaking through my fingers and you’re making these little whimpering sounds that nearly send me over the edge myself.

You:  
Holy shit, Ryan... you’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?  
I am trying so hard to resist touching myself.

Ryan:  
Why resist? I’m not. 😈

You:   
Oh fuck.

Ryan:  
I bring you right to the edge a few times, feeling as your walls start to tighten and the quaking in your thighs is almost violent, before I stop. Slowing down, I start llittering kisses around as my fingers slowly pump in and out, keeping you on the edge but not allowing you to topple over just yet.  
I repeat the cycle a few times before I hear you beg for release. Instead of changing pace, I pull my fingers out, sitting back on my knees and pulling you down the bed against me.

You:  
😮 edging? Didn’t realise how much control you liked to have... that’s hot as fuck.

Ryan:  
I aim to please 😏  
I line my cock up with your soaking entrance, seeing the look of eagerness on your face, I immediately push inside. I build up a rhythm of shallow strokes, watching your face as the head rubs against your gspot over and over, my thrusts although not deep, are sharp and precise, and it takes you only a short time to come, your body tightening around me as I start to slowly thrust completely inside you.   
The tightness of you around me as your body shakes and the sounds of your cries of pleasure, causes me to lean into your neck and moan. I have one hand gripping your hip and the other resting by your head, stabilising me as I continue my movements. I watch you fall against the bed, spent form your climax, your body clenching every time I hit you in a sensitive spot, clearly on the borderline of overstimulation. I rest my forehead on yours, looking deep into your eyes, I smirk and wish you a good morning, ending the sentiment with a particularly rough thrust inside you, any response you were going to give was interrupted by you crying out in pleasure.

You:  
Fuck, Ryan... I kinda thought you’d be a bit vanilla... I haven’t been this turned on, like ever. 

Ryan:  
I just want to make you feel good... I’ll do whatever it takes to make you come... and come back for more.  
My fingernails dig into your hip, my other fist clenching in the sheets as I lean down and kiss you, the change of angle making you feel even tighter around me. I moan your name against your lips and lose myself once again in the taste of you. I know I won’t last much longer.  
I lean back once again, one hand still tightly gripping your hip while the other hand moves to your clit once more, two fingers circling your clit as my tongue had done earlier, though this time there was no slow movements, my hips were pushing against you quickly, desperately, my fingers finding the right pace for you and sticking to it as your hips moved up as if to tell me you wanted more. 

You:  
I just want to feel you come, I want to feel your body come apart, see you lose control...

Ryan:   
I can’t hold on any longer, my hips seize for a moment before I continue my thrusts messily as I come, my hips unable to keep a steady rhythm, and just as I think I can’t feel any better... you tighten around me once again, your legs wrapping around me to pull me back into you completely, my hips bucking against you as the waves slowly grow weaker. I collapse on top of you, legs aching in the best way, not wanting to detach from you just yet...

You:  
I could stay like that for a while... 😋

Ryan:,  
Good cause I don’t think I ever want to leave your side.


	2. Daniel

Daniel:  
How do you feel about our “relationship status"?  
I feel like we’re more than just “connected" or “friendly”!

You:  
Def more!! 🔥  
Maybe we’re just moving faster than everyone else  
So lovelink’s bot can’t keep up 😂

Daniel:  
😎 Yeah! We’re beating the odds.  
Although I knew that already. I’m having very intense feelings for you.

You:  
You are?? 😮  
Describe them! 😋

Daniel:  
It’s hard to put them into words...

You:   
Try 😉

Daniel:   
I can’t stop thinking about you...  
I want to talk to you all the time...  
I take sexy pictures in the morning in case you ask for one during the day...

You:  
😳😂🔥 Hold on! You have a collection of to-be-sent 🌶 pics??

Daniel:  
I’ve said too much 🤭

You:  
LOL! I need to see them! 😈

Daniel:  
Ok!  
😈 I’ll send one... but it’s for your eyes only!

You:  
I swear! 😋👍

Daniel:   
[image sent: Daniel stands in his kitchen, nothing but a towel riding low around his waist and newspaper in his hand as he leans against the bench]

You:  
Oh. My. God.  
Can I be that towel? 😈

Daniel:  
You can be whatever you want  
But FYI...  
I’d also like to be wrapped around you every morning 😏

You:  
Aha...  
What else should I expect every morning?? 😈

Daniel:   
Breakfast

You:  
Only if I’m having you for breakfast 😉

Daniel:  
You read my mind 😏  
🌶🍆🍑

You:  
Go on...

Daniel:  
😉  
You get the picture

You:  
No, I really don’t. I need A LOT OF DETAILS

Daniel:  
Well okay then... since we mentioned me being wrapped around you, that means you’ve stayed the night...  
So naturally you’re already naked 

You:  
Naturally! 😂

Daniel:  
So... I think I’ll have my breakfast first. I kiss your shoulder, the first place I could reach, before kissing towards your collarbone. This wakes you up just enough for you to enjoy the kisses I litter over your neck and jawline 

You:  
I like where this is going... my kind of wake up.

Daniel:  
😉 I then kiss down down to your chest, my tongue then trailing along the soft skin of your breast and circling around your nipple, teasing you. My hand starts drawing soft patterns on your stomach, trailing down to your thighs and back up, making you shiver from the light touch. I suck gently on your nipple as I let my fingers gently graze over your pubic region, grinning each time my hands cause your shivers.

You:  
I knew you’d be the type to tease!   
Your mouth though... the way you kiss, I know you know how to use your mouth

Daniel:  
I do 😉  
Comfortable that you’re awake enough to be okay with what I’m doing, I start to kiss down you body, slowly moving lower and lower beneath the covers. All I can smell is the natural scent of you and its driving me insane. I place one final kiss on your stomach before I move all the way down, pushing your thighs apart and burying my face between them

You:  
My hands would immediately move to tangle in your hair, my hips pushing up to give you better access.

Daniel:  
My tongue moves slowly over your clit, savouring the taste of you once again, my hands gently massaging your inner thighs as I circle my tongue around your clit, flicking my tongue every few rounds. The feeling of your hands in my hair, gently pulling against my scalp sends shivers down my spine and I moan against you, fingers digging in slightly to your inner thighs.   
I feel your hips buck up a little every time I hit a sensitive spot, and so I focus directly on that spot for a few minutes, feeling your thighs shaking with pleasure, even pulling away a little at times, as if the pleasure was too overwhelming. After a while like this, trying to slowly build your arousal, I move my right hand down so that I can press my fingers into you. You’re so warm and wet and it already feels like my favourite place to be. My body aches to be inside you, but my mind longs to see you coming apart before that happens.

You:  
That’s exactly what I need from you right now... damn

Daniel:  
You’re so wet from the teasing that two fingers easily push into you, your walls tightening around them as they brush against your g spot. Already aware that my tongue is doing a lot for you, I want to feel you quaking underneath me. I start to match my fingers movements with my tongue, circling both your clit and your gspot until I can feel your wetness leaking through my fingers and you’re making these little whimpering sounds that nearly send me over the edge myself.

You:  
Holy shit, Daniel... you’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?  
I am trying so hard to resist touching myself.

Daniel:  
Why resist? I’m not. 😈  
You:   
Oh fuck. You’re touching yourself?

Daniel:  
I’m thinking of fucking you while lying alone in my king size bed. I’m so fucking hard, there’s no way I can ignore it. You could come... pretend it’s my fingers touching you, I’m pretending it’s you with your hand wrapped around my cock...

You:  
Yeah okay I can manage that.

Daniel:  
I bring you right to the edge a few times, feeling as your walls start to tighten and the quaking in your thighs is almost violent, before I stop. Slowing down, I start llittering kisses around as my fingers slowly pump in and out, keeping you on the edge but not allowing you to topple over just yet.  
I repeat the cycle a few times before I hear you beg for release. Instead of changing pace, I pull my fingers out, sitting back on my knees and pulling you down the bed against me.

You:  
😮 edging? Didn’t realise how much control you liked to have... that’s hot as fuck.

Daniel:  
I aim to please 😏  
I line my cock up with your soaking entrance, seeing the look of eagerness on your face, I immediately push inside. I build up a rhythm of shallow strokes, watching your face as the head rubs against your gspot over and over, my thrusts although not deep, are sharp and precise, and it takes you only a short time to come, your body tightening around me as I start to slowly thrust completely inside you.   
The tightness of you around me as your body shakes and the sounds of your cries of pleasure, causes me to lean into your neck and moan. I have one hand gripping your hip and the other resting by your head, stabilising me as I continue my movements. I watch you fall against the bed, spent from your climax, your body clenching every time I hit you in a sensitive spot, clearly on the borderline of overstimulation. I rest my forehead on yours, looking deep into your eyes, I smirk and wish you a good morning, ending the sentiment with a particularly rough thrust inside you, any response you were going to give was interrupted by you crying out in pleasure.

You:  
Fuck, Daniel... I kinda thought you’d be a bit vanilla... I haven’t been this turned on, like ever. 

Daniel:  
I just want to make you feel good... I’ll do whatever it takes to make you come... and come back for more... And more after that.  
My fingernails dig into your hip, my other fist clenching in the sheets as I lean down and kiss you, the change of angle making you feel even tighter around me. I moan your name against your lips and lose myself once again in the taste of you. I know I won’t last much longer.  
I lean back once again, one hand still tightly gripping your hip while the other hand moves to your clit once more, two fingers circling your clit as my tongue had done earlier, though this time there was no slow movements, my hips were pushing against you quickly, desperately, my fingers finding the right pace for you and sticking to it as your hips moved up as if to tell me you wanted more. 

You:  
I just want to feel you come, I want to feel your body come apart, see you lose control... I want to hear you call my name.

Daniel:   
I can’t hold on any longer, my hips seize for a moment before I continue my thrusts messily as I come, my hips unable to keep a steady rhythm, and just as I think I can’t feel any better... you tighten around me once again, your legs wrapping around me to pull me back into you completely, my hips bucking against you as the waves slowly grow weaker. I collapse on top of you, legs aching in the best way, not wanting to detach from you just yet...

You:  
I could stay like that for a while... 😋

Daniel:,  
Good cause I don’t think I ever want to leave your side.


End file.
